Mon ange, ma vie
by Lyn Silva
Summary: voici la seconde version de ma raison de vivre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (abandonnée)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Mon ange, ma vie.

_**Source**_ : Harry Potter

_**Auteure**_ : Caladhiel Idril

_**Disclamer**_ : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_ : voici la seconde version de ma raison de vivre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

_**Note : **_voici le prologue mais comme il ressemble fortement à celui de « ma raison de vivre ». en même temps c'est normal, c'est la seconde version XD. C'est pourquoi je posterai le 1er chapitre également ^^

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Prologue**

Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, au début de sa septième année, Harry avait changé. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Ce pour quoi il avait été entraîné depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. La raison de sa présence dans le monde sorcier, la prophétie a été réalisée. Alors que lui restait-il ? Seul la mort l'attendait. Il s'y été d'abord préparé.

Seulement quelque chose ou plus tôt quelqu'un lui redonna envie de vivre : Severus Snape, professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, maître des potions. Quelques temps après la victoire, il s'était rapproché de cet homme froid. Et de fils en aiguille, après plusieurs discussions, ils s'étaient mis en couple. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Mais le plus jeune avait demandé l'autorisation à son compagnon pour l'annoncer à ses amis.

Il l'avait dit en premier à Draco Malfoy. Oui vous avez bien lu. Draco Malfoy septième année Serpentard. Il avait changé de camp l'été précédent la rentrée en sixième année. Harry et lui passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Harry apprit que le blond pouvait être gentil et drôle tandis que Draco avec découvert que le brun n'était pas seulement le survivant en quête de gloire.

Lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle de son ami, le Serpentard avait été heureux pour lui, le félicitant.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Ron et Hermione. Depuis que ces deux là étaient en couple, ils passaient beaucoup moins de temps tout les trois. Mais c'étaient toujours ses amis. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à leur réaction.

_Flash Back_

_Salle commune des Gryffondors._

_-Tu voulais nous voir Harry, demanda Hermione curieuse._

_-Oui, vous avez sans doute remarqué que depuis quelques jours, je ne dors plus au dortoir._

_-Bien sur que je l'ai remarqué, mon pote, s'exclama joyeusement Ron. Alors dis-nous qui est l'heureuse élue qui a su capturer le cœur du survivant._

_-Eh bien, en fait, je …, je …, bégaya le brun. Il s'agit d'un heureux élu._

_-QUOI ! crièrent ses deux amis._

_-Oui, il s'agit en fait de Severus Snape._

_Hermione blanchit et Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux._

_-Tu as une relation avec le batard graisseux. On dirait que tu aimes fricotter avec les serpents, cracha le roux. Tout d'abord, tu deviens ami avec la fouine et maintenant, tu baises avec ce connard de Snape._

_-Ron …_

_-LA FERME, ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom, je te l'interdis tant que tu fricottera avec les serpents, ne m'adresse plus la parole._

_Il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir en claquant la porte_

_-Hermione, supplia Harry, ne me laisse pas tomber toi aussi._

_-Non, Harry, Ron a raison. En plus deux hommes ensemble, c'est … . Mais ne viens surtout pas te plaindre s'il te fait souffrir, rajouta-t-elle avant de rejoindre le roux._

_Fin flash back_

Depuis ce jour, Harry dort soit dans les appartements de Severus, soit dans la chambre de préfet de Draco.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, il venait de recevoir son diplôme. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de cacher sa relation avec Severus. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers les appartements de son amour. Il approchait du portrait de l'entrée des appartements, murmurait le mot de passe et entrait doucement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il entendit des gémissements provenant de la chambre. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers les sons. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se figea sur place. Son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait, faisait l'amour à un élève, à un autre que lui. Le maître des Potions qui avait senti sa présence se tourna vers lui.

-Qui a-t-il Potter, tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu étais le seul, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide, tu t'attendais à quoi Potter que je te dise « je t'aime », qu'on se marie ? On n'est pas dans un compte de fée.

Harry s'enfuit en courant, il ne voulait plus rien entendre, chaque mot lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il voulait fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme à qui il avait tout donné, son corps, son âme et son cœur. Une fois dans les appartements de préfet en chef, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une lame de rasoir et s'ouvrit les veines des deux poignets. Une fois cela fait, il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il regarda le sang, son sang s'écouler sur le sol. Il se sentait bien, plus aucune douleur, plus aucun sentiment, plus de problème. Il voulait juste dormir, juste un tout petit peu.

Draco rentra quelques minutes plus tard, il devait se préparer pour aller à la fête de remise des diplômes avec les autres Serpentards. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre de préfet, quelque chose clochait. Il observa autour de lui, mais ne remarqua rien de particulier. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et découvrit son ami sur le sol. Il se précipita vers le brun et lui lança les sorts de soin pour arrêter les saignements avant de le porter le plus rapidement à l'infirmerie.

-Monsieur Malfoy, que se passe-t-il, s'enquit madame Pomfresh.

-C'est Harry, il s'est trancher les veines.

-Par Merlin. Déposez-le vite ici. Je vois que vous avez arrêté les saignements. Parfait. Maintenant reculez-vous et laissez-moi m'occuper de monsieur Potter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait réussit à le sauver et maintenant Harry dormait comme un bébé.

Le lendemain

-Comment va-t-il Pompom, s'inquiéta Draco.

-Vous êtes arrivé à temps, monsieur Malfoy. Il est sortit d'affaire grâce vous. Savez-vous pourquoi il a fait cela ?

-Non, hier matin, il allait parfaitement bien, il était très heureux de finir ses études.

-Bien, il aura besoin de l'aide d'un ami durant les prochains mois.

-Mais je croyais qu'il allait bien maintenant.

-C'est le cas mais j'ai découvert que monsieur Potter était enceint de trois mois.

-Ce n'est possible, souffla une voix faible.

-Harry s'exclama le blond en se précipitant vers son ami et en l'aidant à se redresser, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

-Pompom, je ne peux pas être enceint, je suis un homme. Un homme ne peut pas être enceint, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Harry tel un enfant perdu.

-Nous sommes dans le monde sorcier, Harry, il est parfaitement possible pour un homme de tomber enceint.

-Oh mon Dieu, je vais avoir un bébé.

Un sourire illumina son visage

-Je pensais qu'étant donné que j'étais gay, je ne pourrais jamais avoir un enfant à moi mais … je vais avoir un bébé.

Draco et Pompom étaient heureux de le voir comme ça. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

-Voulez-vous savoir le sexe ? demanda madame Pomfresh.

-Je peux vraiment le savoir ? S'étonna-t-il.

L'infirmière lui confirma par un hochement de tête. Elle lui lança un sort et lui dit

-C'est une petite fille.

-Une petite fille, Dray, tu as entendu, je vais avoir une petite fille.

-Oui, j'ai entendu 'Ry, sourit le Serpentard.

-Vous devriez peut être l'annoncer au second père, proposa Pompom.

-Non, souffla Harry en perdant le sourire. Il ne doit pas le savoir, ne dites rien à Severus, il ne doit pas le savoir.

-Très bien Harry, comme tu veux, bon je vous laisse, dit-elle avant de retourner dans son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry, le questionna doucement Dray. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Il…il me trom … trompe, sanglota le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, ce n'est pas possible, il ne ferait pas ça, il…

-JE L'AI VU, cria Harry, IL il

Le prince des Serpentard le prit dans ses bras, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase et lui des mots sans queue, ni tête mais qui réconfortait. Une fois que le survivant fut calmé, il lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant ?

-Je vais partir, je n'ai plus qui me retienne ici, et puis, l'école est finie donc je vais parti pout prendre soin de ma fille, dit-il en caressant son ventre.

-Je vais venir avec toi.

-Quoi ? Mais tu as …

-Tutute, dit Dray, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seul. On est ami et puis, je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne depuis que j'ai été renié par ma famille depuis que mon père a appris que j'étais un espion. Et puis je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Et il s'en alla dans sa chambre pour préparer ses propres affaires, ainsi que celle d'Harry. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il retourna à l'infirmerie.

-Alors, quand est-ce qu'on part ? demanda-t-il en faisant un grand sourire ce qui fit sourire Harry à son tour.

A suivre


	2. Nouvelles rencontres

**Chapitre 1 : nouvelles rencontres**

Tokyo, 7 avril 2003

Un jeune homme de 24 ans se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'école primaire. Il avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des yeux verts. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se mêla parmi les mères présentent et attendit la sortie des élèves.

Harry Potter, Vainqueur de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, attendait sa fille, Jezalyn, 5 ans 1/2. Aujourd'hui, elle entrait en première année primaire et elle serait répartie pour les 12 prochaines années. Au japon, ça ne se passait pas comme en Europe. L'apprentissage commençait dès la première année primaire. Tout comme en Europe, il y a quatre maisons représentées par un animal. Une fois réparti, l'enfant apprend la maîtrise de l'élément se rapportant à l'animal.

Parmi les quatre maisons, il y a Genbu, la tortue, son élément est la terre. Elle symbolise la protection car elle est dotée d'une solide coquille, elle caractérise la stabilité. La Tortue fait obstacle à l'adversité, elle offre la protection contre les agressions.

Byakko, le tigre. Son élément est l'air. Le tigre est l'image de la force. Toujours sur ses gardes, il peut aussi bien attaquer que se défendre.

Seiryu, le dragon. Son élément est l'eau. Il voit au loin et possède une qualité spirituelle. Il capte les informations transmises par le phœnix, réfléchit et prend les décisions importantes. Il symbolise l'aspect sagesse de l'esprit. Le dragon est un être protecteur, bienveillant, cultivé, plein de civilité et favorisé par la chance.

Et enfin Suzaku, le phénix. Son élément est le feu. Le phœnix vole loin devant. Il représente notre capacité de voir, de recueillir l'information sensorielle de notre environnement et les évènements à venir. Le phénix représente la joie, l'espoir et le bien-être.

Harry discutait calmement avec une maman quand il entendit

-Papa, cria une petite voix.

Il se retourna et une petite fille lui sauta dans les bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant au bas du dos et des yeux d'un vert émeraude identique à ceux de son père et sa grand-mère. Elle portait son uniforme de petite écolière, composé d'une jupe plissée, d'un chemisier et un nœud vert autour du cou.

-Alors ma chérie comment s'est passé ta première journée de cour ? demanda le jeune homme alors qu'ils commençaient à rentrer chez eux.

-C'était bien. J'ai été répartie dans la maison de Seiryu, je suis un bébé dragon, sourit-elle.

-Et comment as-tu été répartie ? S'enquit son père.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est un secret, dit-elle toute triste.

-AH si c'est un secret, il faut que tu ne me le dises pas, mon ange. Je ne t'en veux pas. Continue de me raconter ta journée.

-D'accord, répondit Jezalyn en retrouvant le sourire. Je suis un bébé dragon donc je vais apprendre à maîtriser l'eau. Oh et je ne t'ai pas dit, je me suis déjà fait un ami, tu sais. Il s'appelle Ryuya Takahashi. Il est assis à côté de moi en classe et on a discuté à la pause. Il est japonais mais il a les yeux bleus. Lui aussi, il vit tout seul avec son papa mais par contre il a pas quelqu'un comme Dray. Il a juste son papa. C'est comique car il a les cheveux ébouriffé comme toi mais noir. Mais lui, c'est un bébé phénix et il va apprendre à maitriser le feu. Mademoiselle Tanaka a dit qu'on avait des éléments complémentaires. Tu crois que je pourrais l'inviter à la maison un jour ? Parce que c'est mon ami et puis j'aimerai te le présenter et le présenter à Dray aussi. Et puis, je …

-Du calme, mon ange. Une chose à la fois. Et si on commençait par rentrer à la maison ?

-D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une maison traditionnelle japonaise. Elle comportait une entrée, une salle de séjour, une cuisine, une salle à manger, deux salles de bain et trois chambres.

Jezalyn entra dans la maison, retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle sauta dans les bras d'un homme blond en criant un puissant : « Dray ».

-Eh princesse où est Harry ? demanda le dit Dray.

-Je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu as cuisiné, ça sent super bon ? demanda le brun.

-J'ai fait des scones.

-Des scones ? Je croyais que tu voulais faire des desserts japonais ?

-Eh bien, je voulais des scones.

-Moi, j'aime bien les scones de Dray, il les fait mieux que toi, papa, fit remarquer la petite fille.

Draco eut un sourire triomphant alors qu'Harry se mit à bouder, en croisant les bras.

-Oh mais c'est toi qui fait la meilleur mousse aux chocolats, papa, s'excusa Jezalyn.

-Alors comment s'est passé ta journée à l'école, lui demanda le blond.

-Génial, je me suis fait un ami, il s'appelle Ryuya et …

Pendant quelques minutes, elle raconta sa journée à Draco et Harry l'écouta attentivement même s'il l'avait déjà entendue, avec un sourire attendris aux lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après une semaine de demandes incessantes de la part de sa fille, Harry avait enfin accepté d'invité Ryuya. C'est ainsi qu'il attendait sa fille, son ami et le père de celui-ci.

-Papa, papa, on est là, dit Jezalyn en tirant par la main un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux bleus.

Elle zigzagua entre les mamans et leur enfant et se planta devant son père.

-Papa, je te présente Ryuya, dit-elle, Ryu, voici mon papa Harry.

-Enchanté monsieur, dit le jeune métisse en s'inclinant.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, jeune homme, sourit Harry.

-Ryuya, cria une voix masculine.

Voix qui laissa place quelque seconde plus tard à un homme particulièrement sexy, du point de vue d'Harry. Il mesurait environ 1m80, chose assez rare pour un asiatique. Il avait des cheveux noirs, lui arrivant aux milieux du dos, et de magnifiques yeux bleus prussiens. Il portait un jean bleu délavé avec un pull en cachemire de la même couleur que ses yeux.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis le père de Jezalyn, dit l'ex-Gryffondor en tendant une main à l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

-Enchanté, répondit l'homme d'une voix grave en serrant la main tendue. Je suis Kai Takahashi, le père de Ryuya. Il m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

-Ah, Euh, oui, répondit le Survivant, gêné d'être dévisagé par ce regard bleu. ca fait une semaine que Lyn me bassine pour inviter Ryuya à la maison. Alors je voulais vous demander si ça ne vous dérangez pas s'il venait passer la journée de samedi à la maison.

-J'accepte qu'à la seule condition que la semaine suivante ce soit votre fille qui passe la journée chez moi, répondit Kai avec un sourire en coin. Et que vous acceptiez de dîner avec moi samedi prochain.

-D'accord.

-Génial, s'écrièrent les deux enfants en se jetant dans les bras de leur père. Vous êtes les meilleurs des papas.

-Papa, Ryu et son papa peuvent venir manger une glace avec nous, demanda Aya.

-Il faut leur demander à eux, mon ange. Mais je suis d'accord.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le père de son ami.

-Monsieur s'il vous plait, supplia Aya.

-Tu peux m'appela Kai et me tutoyer, sourit Kai

-Kai, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle en joignant ses deux mains devant elle.

-D'accord, rigola l'asiatique, vous avez une fille très convaincante, monsieur Potter.

-Je sais et j'en fais les frais tout les jours. Mais appelez-moi Harry et tutoyez-moi.

-Si tu en fais de même, Harry.

À suivre


	3. rendez-vous

**Chapitre 2 : rendez-vous**

Draco était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il servait des pancakes à Jezalyn quand Harry arriva, habillé d'un bas de pyjama, pas tout à fait réveillé.

-Bonjour papa, dit Jezalyn.

-Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? Le salua le blond.

-K'fé, dit le brun pour toute réponse.

-Lyn et moi avons bien dormi aussi, nous te remercions, ironisa Malfoy tout en servant le café demandé.

Toujours dans son semi-coma, le survivant attrapa la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

-A quelle heure arrive Ryuya ? demanda-t-il.

-Il est déjà là, l'informa Draco en désignant le garçon assis à côté de l'ex-Gryffondor

Harry se tourna alors vers sa droite pour voir que le petit asiatique était là, prenant son petit déjeuner avec eux.

-Bonjour monsieur Potter, dit Ryuya.

-Harry, appelle-moi Harry, grogna le brun toujours endormi. Quand est-il arrivé ?

-Il était déjà là quand je me suis levé il y a une heure. Tu dois demander à ta fille le pourquoi du comment, dit Dray.

Le brun se tourna vers sa fille attendant la réponse.

-Hé bien quand Kai est arrivé avec Ryu, tu n'étais pas levé et Dray non plus. Et Kai était pressé d'aller à son boulot. Donc je n'avais pas le temps de vous réveiller alors je l'ai fait entrer dans la maison. Je n'allais pas le laisser dehors, n'est-ce pas ? Oh et il a demandé de te dire qu'il venait te chercher à 20h et si c'était possible que Ryu dorme ici.

-D'accord, soupira Harry. Mais le fait que ton ami dorme ici, tu viens de le rajouter.

Jezalyn rougit.

-Mais il peut hein, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, il peut, sourit le brun.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime papa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la chambre d'Harry se trouvait ce dernier ainsi que Jezalyn, Ryuya et Draco. Tous les trois installé sur le lit. Le brun avait revêtu son pantalon en jean noir et commençait à stresser de peur de ne pas être prêt à temps.

-Bon alors je mets quoi, la chemise noire ou la chemise verte, questionna-t-il. Ou je devrais peut-être mettre la rouge. Qu'es-ce que vous en pensez ?

-La verte, lui répondit Lyn et Dray.

-Ca mettra tes yeux en valeurs, rajouta le blond.

Le Survivant enfila sa chemise et ferma tout les boutons et la mit dans son pantalon. Puis il se retourna vers son assistance.

-Alors vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il timidement le rouge aux joues.

-Il manque quelque chose, répliqua Lyn.

-Oui mais quoi ? interrogea Ryuya la main sur le menton.

-Ah je sais, s'exclama Draco.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Harry. Il retira la chemise du pantalon et ouvrit les deux premiers boutons. Puis le tourna vers les enfants

-Alors ?

-C'est beaucoup mieux, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Maintenant assis, ordonna l'ex-Serpentard

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut te coiffer, dit le blond comme si c'était évidement.

-C'est impossible. J'ai déjà tout essayé.

-Mais moi, je n'ai pas essayé, alors assis, ordonna une seconde fois le blond.

Une fois son ami assis, Malfoy passa ses mains dans ses cheveux indomptables et après plusieurs minutes de combat, il arriva enfin à quelques choses.

-Terminé, S'exclama Draco, fier de lui.

Il allait s'observer dans un miroir quand on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir sans savoir de quoi il avait l'air et était un peu anxieux. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

-Bonsoir, dit-il souriant.

-Bonsoir Harry, le salua Kai.

-to-san, s'écria Ryuya.

-Salut mon grand, tu as été sage ?

-Oui.

-Je voulais te proposer que Ryu passe la nuit ici, comme ça, on ne devra pas le réveiller en rentrant. Et tu viendras le rechercher demain.

-C'est une bonne idée en effet. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, oui, je suis prêt. Bonne nuit, ma chérie et soyez sage, d'accord ?

-Promis papa, passez une bonne soirée.

-Bien allons-y

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils arrivèrent à un petit restaurant typiquement japonais où ils se firent accueillir par une hôtesse en kimono.

-Bonsoir messieurs, puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table au nom de Kai Takahashi.

-Bien sûr monsieur, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Elle les conduit vers une table un peu à l'écart où ils seraient tranquilles.

-Voilà installez-vous, le serveur arrivera dans quelques minutes.

-Merci, dirent les deux hommes.

-Alors, Harry, ça fait longtemps que tu vis au Japon ? lui demanda Kai.

-Ca fait maintenant deux mois que nous sommes arrivés.

-Seulement deux mois, s'étonna l'asiatique. Vous parlez pourtant parfaitement bien le japonais, Jezalyn et toi.

-En fait, ça fait un an que nous suivons des cours intensifs. Pour Lyn, elle apprend facilement, à une vitesse surprenante, donc elle n'a pas eu trop de mal. Mais pour Draco et moi, ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours.

-Draco, c'est ton compagnon ?

-Mon compagnon, oh non non non, rigola Harry, il s'agit de mon meilleur ami. On vit ensemble depuis maintenant sept ans. Il a toujours été là pour moi dans les moments difficiles. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. Et il n'aura rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Sauf peut-être de l'amour fraternelle mais rien de plus.

-D'accord, sourit Kai. Tu as quel âge ?

-23 ans et toi ?

-27 ans. Il y a une madame Potter ?

-Non, s'exclama brusquement Harry puis il reprit plus doucement. Je veux dire non, je suis gay donc j'aurai quelques difficultés à épouser une femme.

Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Kai suite à cette révélation. Il lui plaisait beaucoup même s'il ne se connaissait que depuis peu de temps.

-C'est toi qui a porté Jezalyn.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Et où est le papa si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Il vit à Londres je suppose. Il n'est pas au courant qu'il est père. Je sais que j'aurai du le mettre au courant mais nous nous sommes séparé brusquement et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui annoncer de peur qu'il me l'enlève. Mais j'ai parlé de lui à Jezalyn et si elle désire le voir je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Mais pour le moment, elle refuse. Et toi, il y a une madame Takahashi ?

-Oui.

-Oh, fut la réponse du survivant, sentant la tristesse l'envahir.

-Enfin il y avait, elle est morte en couche.

-Je suis désolé, je …

-Ne t'excuse pas, l'interrompit Kai, tu n'étais pas censé le savoir. En fait, ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, c'était un mariage arrangé. Ca n'a pas plu à mon père lorsque je lui ai appris mon homosexualité. Alors il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de faire un mariage arrangé pour effacer le déshonneur que j'avais jeté sur ma famille. Et quoi de mieux que d'épouser une jeune et riche héritière, dit-il ironiquement. Mais bon, le côté positif de ce mariage était que je m'entendais bien avec Yumiko. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance et c'était mieux que d'épouser une parfaite étrangère. Mais aujourd'hui, mon père a enfin compris que je ne me remarierais jamais plus avec une femme.

-Ton père l'a accepté si facilement ? L'interrogea l'ex Gryffondor.

-Non, rigola le japonais, il a accepté seulement après que je l'ai menacé qu'il ne verrait plus son petit fils s'il n'acceptait pas mes choix de vie. Je sais que c'est radical mais il a accepté. Et toi, tu veux me raconter ton histoire ?

-Ca n'est pas facile. Je ne vais pas te raconter tout depuis le début, je vais juste te raconter mon histoire avec le père de Jezalyn. En fait, lors de ma septième année, je me suis mis en couple avec mon professeur de potion, Severus Snape.

-Tu as eu une aventure avec un professeur, s'étonna Takahashi.

-Oui, rigola Harry, mais ne m'interromps plus aussi non, je ne dis plus rien.

-D'accord.

-Donc j'ai eu une relation avec Severus et j'étais heureux même si on avait décidé de le cacher en attendant que je finisse mes études. J'étais tellement heureux que j'ai voulu le dire à deux de mes meilleurs amis à l'époque. Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient homophobes et ils m'ont rejeté lorsque je leur ai dit. Severus m'a consolé et remonté le moral. Seulement tout à changé à la fin de l'année, le jour de la remise des diplômes. Alors que j'allais le rejoindre, je l'ai trouvé au lit avec quelqu'un d'autre et il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Après ça je me suis enfui et j'ai fait une tentative de suicide. Heureusement Dray m'a sauvé la vie et j'ai appris par la même occasion que j'étais enceint.

Il but une gorgée de son verre.

-Mais parlons d'autres choses, tu veux bien, proposa Harry.

-Bien sûr, que fais-tu maintenant ?

-J'étudie les différentes magies qui existent dans le monde. J'ai appris la magie amérindienne et pour le moment j'apprends la magie asiatique. Après on verra bien, sourit le brun. Et toi Kai, quel est ton métier ?

-Je travaille dans la musique, je suis agent. Je m'occupe pour le moment des jeunes talents.

-Ca a l'air intéressant comme métier.

-Ca l'est.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, Kai ramena Harry chez lui jusqu'au pas de sa porte.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée, merci, dit Harry.

-Moi aussi, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, répliqua Kai en caressant la joue du survivant. On se voit demain, je passerai prendre Ryuya.

-Oui, bonne nuit, à demain, répondit l'ex-Gryffondor.

Kai se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, fais de beaux rêves.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de retourner vers sa voiture.

Harry quand à lui porta ses doigt à ses lèvres avant de rentrer chez lui, la tête complètement dans les nuages.

A suivre

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bonjour, bonjour

Voici enfin un chapitre après une très longue absence, j'avoue être en manque d'inspiration en ce moment. Ce que j'écris ne me plait pas donc j'efface à chaque fois. Non je ne vous ai pas oublié ^^

Donc pour me faire pardonner je vous poste 2 chapitres le même jour

Bisous


	4. conspiration

**Chapitre 3 : conspiration**

6 mois plus tard

Draco alla rechercher les enfants de l'école.

-Dray, crièrent les deux enfants en question.

-Salut les monstres.

- On n'est pas des monstres, ripostèrent Ryuya et Jezalyn en gonflant leurs joues de manière boudeuse.

-Ca vous dit qu'on aille manger une crêpe, proposa le blond.

-Ouais, s'exclama Lyn. Justement, on doit te parler de quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore tous les deux ?

-Une affaire top secrète mais on a besoin de toi, dit Ryu.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le parc entrain de déguster leur crêpe, le blond décida de reprendre la conversation.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? demanda Draco curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient inventé de nouveau.

-Tu n'as pas oublié qu'après demain, nous allons tous les cinq au parc d'attraction, lui rappela Jezalyn.

-Et qu'Harry et To-san se tournent autour depuis six mois, rajouta Ryuya.

« Comment sont-ils au courant de tout ça à leur âge ? » pensa le blond

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-C'est très simple, il faut que profiter de cette journée pour les mettre ensemble, déclara la petite fille.

-Et comment comptez-vous faire ?

-C'est très simple, dit Ryu. On va les laisser seuls au parc pendant que nous irons de notre côté tous les trois.

-Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croiront car on va les suivre discrètement toute la journée. Et à minuit, on les met tous les deux dans la grande roue.

-Pourquoi à minuit ? demanda l'ex-Serpentard.

Il reçu deux regard disant « tu es idiot ou quoi ? »

-On dit toujours que si un couple s'embrasse au sommet de la grande roue à minuit, ils seront heureux pour toute la vie, lui raconta Ryu.

-Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ?

-On ne peut pas encore faire de la magie, se plaignit Lyn. Donc comme on sera dans un parc d'attraction moldu, on voulait que tu arrêtes la grande roue, une fois qu'ils seront au sommet.

-S'il te plaît, dirent les deux enfants en faisant une moue toute mignonne en direction de l'adulte.

-D'accord, d'accord, céda Draco. Je le ferai.

Ensuite, un sourire en coin, typiquement Serpentard apparu sur son visage. S'ils préparaient des plans comme ça à six ans, il se demandait ce que ça serait dans 10 ans. Il allait bien s'amuser.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour de la réalisation de l'opération « mettons les en couple » était arrivé. Les deux enfants étaient excités et sautaient dans tous les sens.

-Alors, les enfants par quoi vous voulez commencer? demanda Kai.

-Nous, on va par là avec Dray et vous deux, vous allez aller par là, dit Ryuya en montrant les deux directions diamétralement opposées.

-Et on a notre mot à dire, rigola l'asiatique.

-Non, répondit Jezalyn en s'emparant des mains de Draco et Ryuya. Allons-y et profitez-en pour vous rapprocher tous les deux. On se rejoint à 23h30 au pied de la grande roue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Kai se retrouvaient seuls.

-Bon, nous avons été abandonné, plaisanta Harry.

-Et que dirais-tu de profiter de cet abandon pour passer une journée en amoureux, lui répondit Kay en lui prenant la main et en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-D'accord allons-y mais on devra bientôt leur annoncer pour nous deux, ça fait quand même quatre mois qu'on se cache en attendant d'être sûr de nos sentiments et moi je certain de ce que je ressens pour toi. Et toi ?

-Bien sur que je suis sur de mes sentiments pour toi, on leur dira tout à l'heure. Bon que veux-tu faire pour commencer ?

-Pourquoi pas la maison hantée, proposa Harry.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'y aller ? Ricana Kai

-Bien sur que non, s'offusqua le survivant en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le torse de sa main libre. Allez, allons-y, je vais te montrer qui a peur.

De l'autre côté, les 3 espions attendaient ou plutôt observaient, cachés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ils attendent quoi pour bouger, ils ne vont pas rester là toute la journée tout de même, grogna Draco.

-Regardez, ça commence bien, ils se sont pris la main, s'émerveilla Jezalyn. Le plan semble parfaitement fonctionner.

-Ils commencent à bouger, venez, on ne doit pas les perdre, s'exclama Ryuya, en quittant l'arbre derrière lequel ils étaient cachés.

-J'espère au moins qu'ils feront des attractions intéressantes et que je n'aurai pas passé ma journée ici pour rien, ronchonna le blond.

-Chut Dray, tu vas nous faire repérer et regarde, ils vont dans la maison hantée, remarqua la petite fille.

Ils pensaient vraiment passer inaperçu, ils avaient tout fait pour. Ils avaient revêtu l'imperméable noir avec le chapeau qui suit et des lunettes de soleil. Ils étaient habillés comme de parfait détective.

Ils étaient plus voyants qu'autre chose et les personnes qui passaient à côté d'eux chuchotaient ou rigolaient.

Mais ils avaient été repérés par les deux personnes qu'ils espionnaient au bout de la troisième attraction. En fait, c'est surtout Draco qui les avait fait repérer en vociférant sur un jeune garçon parce qu'il avait osé marcher sur son imperméable haute couture, attirant l'attention de tous.

-A ton avis, pourquoi nous suivent-ils, tels de parfaits petits espions, demanda Kai un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Je crois qu'ils essaient de nous mettre ensemble, enfin surtout Lyn et Ryu, répondit Harry arborant le même sourire. Je les ai entendus parler.

-Quelle idée intéressante, que dirais-tu de la mettre en pratique maintenant. ?

-Quoi ? ici ? s'étonna Harry. Devant tous ces gens ?

-Oui, comme ça on fait d'une pierre deux coups. On leur apprend enfin que nous sommes ensemble et les enfants croiront que c'est grâce à eux.

-Et comment comptes-tu leur montrer ?

-Comme ceci, dit Kai en emprisonnant de ses bras la taille d'Harry avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Au moment où le survivant passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, des cris de joie se firent entendre entrecoupés de « on a réussit », « on est géniaux », « on est les meilleurs » et pour finir un « ce n'est pas trop tôt » de Dray.

Les deux adultes furent obligés de rompre le baiser par manque d'air et se sourirent, heureux de la réaction de leurs enfants.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était 23h, Draco, Jezalyn et Ryuya étaient affalé sur un banc épuisés. Après avoir laissé leur parent, les enfants avaient tirés et traînés Draco dans tout le parc d'attraction. Pour faire toutes les attractions au moins deux fois.

Draco avait fermé les yeux et rejeté la tête en arrière afin de se reposer quelques minutes. Seulement son repos fut de courte durée car Jezalyn l'appela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ? Questionna-t-il en se redressant.

-Tu veux bien me gagner le dragon là-bas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Draco regarda le stand en question, il suffisait de faire tomber la pyramide de 6 bouteilles que le forain avait préparées. Rien de plus facile, se dit-il.

-Allons-y.

Après avoir payé l'homme pour avoir trois balles, il lança la première et fit tomber les 3 bouteilles de haut. Il fronça les sourcils. Avec la force à laquelle il l'avait lancé, il aurait du toutes les faire tomber. Peut-être avait-il visé un peu trop haut. La seconde balle toucha la bouteille du milieu qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et de même avec la troisième. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Voilà votre cadeau, monsieur, dit le gérant du stand en lui donnant un peigne géant.

-Donnez-moi 3 autres balles, grogna-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et foi de Malfoy, il allait trouver ce que c'était. Mais comme la première fois, il ne fit tomber que les trois bouteilles du haut.

Ce n'est pas possible, on dirait qu'elles ont été collées à la table, pensa-t-il.

Dray souleva un sourcil de manière aristocratique, croisa les bras et dit :

-Je ne veux pas de votre stupide peigne géant, soulevez une bouteille pour voir.

-Mais je …

-Maintenant, cracha-t-il froidement.

Le forain fit ce que le blond lui demanda et souleva la bouteille. Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage. Donc les bouteilles n'étaient pas collées alors pourquoi ne tombait-elle pas ? C'est alors que l'ex-Serpentard remarqua le muscle tendu de l'homme, il avait quelques difficultés à tenir la bouteille qui semblait si … lourde.

Oh le connard, pensa Dray, il a mis quelque chose dans la bouteille pour les empêcher de tomber.

Un sourire typiquement Serpentard, qui faisait peur à plus d'un, apparu sur son visage. Ça ne serait surement pas un simple moldu qui allait arnaquer un Malfoy. Personne n'avait jamais réussit et ça ne serait surement pas aujourd'hui que ça aller commencer.

-Posez cette bouteille et donnez-moi 3 balles, ordonna-t-il.

Alors que l'homme se retournait pour remettre tout en place et prendre les balles, Draco jeta discrètement un sort sur les bouteilles pour les alléger. Non, il ne trichait pas, il remettait juste tout comme cela devrait être. Bien, il avait trois présentoirs et trois balles donc il gagnerait trois grosses peluches.

Comme il l'avait dit, il fit tomber les trois séries. Le forain le regarda avec un air étonné, Draco afficha un air vainqueur et redonna le poids normal aux bouteilles.

-Voilà ce qui nous fait trois gros lots, s'exclama Dray, fier de lui.

Voyant que l'homme restait sans bouger, il insista.

-Hé, j'ai gagné, réveillez-vous, dit le blond en élevant la voix.

-C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas avoir gagné.

-Et pourquoi, vous voyez bien que tout est tombé.

-Mais j'ai … commença l'homme qui savait que s'il continuait sa phrase, il allait le regretter. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, dit-il mécontent.

-Alors mon ange.

-Je veux le dragon blanc, dit Jezalyn.

-Et toi, Ryu.

-Le phénix

-Bien et vous mettrez le lion à la crinière ébouriffée, je trouve qu'il ressemble à Harry.

-Tr … trois, s'étrangla le forain.

-Evidemment, j'ai fait tomber les bouteilles des trois présentoirs. Et c'est écrit que si on fait tout tomber, on a droit à un gros lot.

Après avoir reçu les peluches, ils retournèrent s'asseoir mais Kai les appela.

-Vous êtes déjà là, s'étonna Draco en se dirigeant avec les enfants vers le couple enlacé.

-Il est 23h45, répondit Harry mais qu'est-ce c'est que tout ça.

-C'est Dray qui les a gagné pour nous, les renseigna Jezalyn.

-Il a même un lion qui te ressemble 'Ry, renchérit Ryu.

-Tu as dit qu'il était quelle heure papa, demanda Lyn.

-23h45 ! Enfin 48 maintenant. Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ! cria la petite fille, il faut se dépêcher d'aller à la grande roue.

Kai et Harry montèrent tous les deux dans une nacelle, ne voyant pas que les trois autres ne les suivaient pas. Ce n'est que lorsque la grande roue se mit en marche qu'ils remarquèrent leur absence.

-Hé, attendez, s'exclamèrent-ils

Mais ils virent Ryuya et Jezalyn leur faire signe de la main en souriant et Draco qui arborait un sourire moqueur. Arrivé tout en haut, la roue s'arrêta et toute les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqua Harry.

-Hé chéri, calme-toi, dit Kai en lui prenant la main, je parie que c'est un coup de nos petits démons en bas pour réaliser la légende.

-Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire de magie.

-Tu oublie la présence d'un démon beaucoup plus grand.

-Draco ! … c'est quoi cette légende ? demanda le survivant curieux.

-On dit que si deux personnes s'embrassent à minuit au sommet de la grande roue, ils vivront heureux pour toute la vie.

-Oh, murmura Harry, le rouge aux joues.

-Mais avant de réaliser cela, je dois te demander quelque chose, dit il en fouillant dans ses poches et en sortir un écrin qu'il ouvrit. Je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis 6 mois. Mais je sais également que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Harry James Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Harry ne sachant pas quoi dire, se jeta sur lui et s'empara de ses lèvres.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, rigola Kai en passant la bague au doigt de son fiancé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait profité que les enfants étaient à l'école, que Draco suivait ses cours de vétérimagie et que Kai et lui étaient en congé pour passer la journée en amoureux à la maison.

L'ex-Gryffondor sentit une légère caresse sur la joue qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-Hé, tu reviens parmi nous, lui dit Kai.

-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu, rigola le japonais. Et à quoi pensais-tu, pour ne pas me répondre.

-Hé bien, en fait, je pensais à nous, murmura-t-il.

-A nous ?

-Oui, tu vois, j'aime beaucoup qu'on discute, qu'on prenne notre temps pour se connaître mais j'aimerai beaucoup que notre relation évolue.

-Tu voudrais quoi ?

-Je voudrais plus !

-Plus comme quoi ? Le taquina le plus âgé.

-Je voudrais des câlins, répondit Harry gêné.

Kai sourit et le plaça à califourchon sur ses genoux puis entouré la taille du brun de ses bras.

-Des câlins, quoi d'autres ?

-Des caresses, rajouta-t-il tout bas, rougissant encore plus.

L'asiatique passa ses mains sous le pull du survivant et commença à caresser son ventre et son dos. Il commença à picorer le cou de petits baisers.

-Quoi d'autres ? dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Embrasse-moi, gémit Harry.

Takahashi laissa tomber le cou pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, l'ex-Gryffondor qui voulait plus, passa ses bras autour du cou de Kai et le rapprocha de lui. Le baiser qui était d'abord doux, devint plus intense. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant. Au moment où Kai voulu lui enlever son pull, le brun aux yeux verts l'arrêta.

-Pas ici, souffla-t-il, allons dans la chambre.

Harry se leva et lui prit la main mais au moment de monter, il alla à la cuisine et revint avec une feuille de papier qu'il placarda sur la porte de la chambre. Il avait écrit : « Draco, si tu entres dans cette chambre, je te tue. Et crois-moi, tu va souffrir. »

Kai le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Draco a pris l'habitude d'entrer dans la chambre sans frapper et sans aucune raison précise. Alors je préfère prendre mes précautions pour qu'on ne soit pas interrompu pendant que … qu'on …, rougit le survivant.

-Pendant qu'on fera l'amour, souffla Kai avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Tout en l'embrassant, le japonais le poussa dans la chambre et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il le souleva pour le poser sur le lit. Il lui enleva le pull et commença à caresser le torse de ses mains et de ses lèvres.

Seulement pour le survivant, tout ça allait trop lentement, alors d'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître la totalité de leurs vêtements.

-Tricheur, dit Kai alors qu'il remontait pour prendre les lèvres du brun.

-J'ai trop envie de toi pour attendre la fin des préliminaires, on les fera la fois prochaine, souffla Harry, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

-Mmh, gémit le japonais.

Après avoir jeté un sort de lubrification sur sa main, il plongea un doigt en Harry. Celui-ci sentit une légère gène. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu d'amant depuis Snape. Il n'avait jamais eu assez d'affinité pour aller plus loin. Il avait eu quelques flirt mais sans plus. Au deuxième doigt, il se crispa légèrement.

-Viens maintenant, supplia Harry.

-Je ne t'ais pas assez préparer, tu vas avoir mal.

-S'il te plait, gémit le survivant.

Kai plaça un coussin sous le bassin d'Harry et se positionna à son entrée après avoir jeté un sort de lubrification. Il entra doucement de peur de lui faire mal. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Je suis désolé, Koi, je …

Mais le survivant le fit taire en l'embrassant.

-Rentre d'un coup, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Mais …

-Vas-y.

Kai entra d'un seul coup et toucha la prostate du brun en même temps, ce qui envoya une décharge de plaisir, qui fit disparaître la douleur. Il attendit l'autorisation d'Harry pour se mettre à bouger, que le brun lui donna quelques secondes plus tard. L'ainé lui agrippa les hanches et commença à donner des coups de butoir touchant à chaque fois la prostate.

-Kai … plus … plus vite.

-Mmh … Harry … tu es … si étroit.

-Aah, je vais … bientôt … venir.

-Moi aussi.

Harry se libéra entre les deux corps alors que Kai le suivit peu après. Il se retira doucement, s'allongea à côté de son amant et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, murmura le brun.

-Aishiteru Koi, répondit l'asiatique sur le même ton.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent une heure plus tard, ils virent qu'une feuille de papier avait été glissée sous la porte. Harry se leva et la prit et une fois qu'il ait eu fini de la lire, il rougit brusquement.

-Tenshi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kai.

N'obtenons aucune réponse, il prit la feuille de ses mains et la lu à son tour.

« Comme tu l'as remarqué, Harry, je ne suis pas rentré dans ta chambre donc je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai peut-être rien vu mais je vous ai entendu. Et je ne dis pas les images qui me sont passées par la tête. Enfin bref, ça serai gentil de votre part que la prochaine fois, vous mettiez un sort de silence. Si vous ne savez pas comment faire, j'accepte (notez le ton supérieur que je prendrais si je vous parlais de vive voix), dans mon immense bonté, de vous le montrez.

Draco

PS : ne vous inquiétez pas pour les enfants, j'ai jeté moi-même un sort de silence et de fermeture. Et j'ai été chercher les enfants. »

Kai, qui savait masquer ses émotions aussi bien qu'un Malfoy, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait ses joues rouges.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, pour préparer le dîner, ils découvrirent trois lettres sur la table. Une pour Harry et deux pour Kai. Le plus jeune ouvrit la sienne, il s'agissait d'une lettre de l'école.

Monsieur Potter,

J'aimerai beaucoup m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre fille, Jezalyn, en ce qui concerne les cours. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave.

Pourriez-vous passer me voir demain à 15h, ça serait parfait. Si jamais la date ou l'heure ne vous convient pas, veuillez me faire parvenir celle qui vous convient.

Cordialement

Mlle Tanaka

Kai avait également reçu une lettre de l'école concernant Ryuya et il avait également rendez-vous demain à 15h. Mais il fut plus intrigué par la seconde lettre qui provenait de son père.

Fils,

J'ai appris que tu allais te marier, ou tout du moins que tu t'étais fiancé. Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, monsieur Ookuchi, le bijoutier m'a dit que tu avais acheté une bague de fiançailles.

Je t'attends demain à 20h pour le souper. Viens avec ton fiancé. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard.

Ton père

Toshiro Takahashi

-Chéri, qu'est-que c'est ? demanda Harry.

-C'est une lettre de mon père, il veut que nous allions diner chez lui demain.

Demain sera une longue journée, pensèrent-ils.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voici le 2ème chapitre promis, j'espère que ca vous plaira toujours malgré la grande attente


End file.
